


What Do You Feel?

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	What Do You Feel?

It rained, and Zenyatta didn’t hide from it. Genji sought cover immediately, but watched as his mentor allowed the droplets to splash against his metal plating, dripping into his soaking pants, weighing down the cord around his waist.

Zenyatta gazed upwards, his thoughts on each raindrop as it fell. So many individuals, coming together to be a force.

He hoped that one day he could rally humans and omnics together in such a way.

Genji watched from under his tree, branches bent down to cover him more with their leaves. Did Zenyatta feel the rain?

“Sensei…” Genji spoke quietly, barely a whisper.

“Yes?”

“Ah- I’m sorry, I did not mean to disturb your meditation. The rain, is it not cold?” Genji took a step forward, leaving his cover, and allowing the rain to splatter on the hand he held out to feel it. “It feels cold to me. How is that comfortable?”

“I cannot feel the rain, Genji. I feel each impact on my surface, the signal indications telling me that the temperature is roughly 3 degrees. It should be cold for a human. Your body likely feels it the way it did before.” Zenyatta stated matter of factly, continuing to gaze skyward.

“Perhaps one day, I too will feel the rain.”

Genji left his cover and moved to stand by his mentor, feet sticking to the mud and biolights flickering as raindrops began to obscure them.

It felt cold.

“Sensei….it feels like…like ice. Like tiny spikes of ice along my body. The…the electricity from when we "kiss”, when we transfer a spark. It’s like that, but all over my body.“ Genji was grasping at straws, doing his best to explain. ” But not as nice. Cold. Where you feel warm.“

Zenyatta nodded, and continued to listen as Genji explained. The thunder boomed in the distance, and the rain fell harder.

Genji shivered, and stepped closer to Zenyatta.

"You feel more like the sun.”


End file.
